


Одна сaтaна

by HerMajestyQueen



Series: Адъютант его превосходительства [6]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: Живущие вместе люди через некоторое время начинают копировать привычки и поведение друг друга.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.

_А у мужа и жены - одна сатана на двоих._

 

Полдень воскресенья был ознаменован для Зака очередной наставительной лекцией.  
\- …Солджеры Первого Класса не вопят, как перепуганные школьницы, если кто-то подкрадывается к ним со спины! Это совершенно недопустимо, потому… - По старой памяти Хьюли сурово отчитывал своего бывшего студента. Как говорится, привычка – вторая натура. Поэтому Зак молча кивал и поддакивал, по опыту зная, что возражать все равно было совершенно бесполезно. Он даже и не напрягался по этому поводу. И именно поэтому он не попытался прервать тираду или хоть как-то предупредить Анджила, когда у того за спиной замаячила знакомая фигура. Та самая, что и была причиной его сегодняшнего разноса.  
\- …И тем более, Солджеры Первого Класса не… - На плечо старшего Солджера невесомо легла ладонь, заставив того буквально подпрыгнуть на месте от испуга. – А-а… Черт!  
\- Анджил?  
\- Клауд! Нельзя же так подкрадываться!  
Клауд вопросительно приподнял бровь. Жест выглядел до абсурда по-сефиротовски, отметил про себя Хьюли, у Генерала перенял, не иначе. Как и многое другое. Анджил пару раз вздохнул, успокаивая участившееся сердцебиение. Он так увлекся наставлениями, что совершенно не заметил приближение Страйфа.  
\- И в мыслях не было. – Младший пожал плечами. – Тебя Генезис искал.  
\- А? Да, спасибо. Скажи ему, что я буду через пару минут. – Юноша кивнул и абсолютно беззвучно удалился.  
Рядом раздалось сдавленное хихиканье. Анджил поморщился.  
\- Зак, хоть одно слово, и я…  
\- Вот даже и не думал. - Фэйр ухмыльнулся на манер чеширского кота, и многозначительно посмотрел на партнера. – Хотя я про это и говорил. Еще немного и Спайки будет почти как Сеф. Во всяком случае, ничуть не хуже.  
\- М-да, растет ребенок… – Анджил все еще смотрел на дверь столовой, за которой скрылся Клауд. – Если он и дальше будет совершенствовать навыки такими темпами, то перескочит в следующий класс к концу года…  
Из столовой послышался звук бьющегося стекла.  
\- Ифритово проклятие, Страйф! – Зак и Анджил переглянулись, потому что следом раздался разраженный вопль Генезиса. - Нельзя так пугать людей!  
Еще что-то разбилось, после чего послышался приглушенный голос Клауда, слов было не разобрать, но интонации были явно извиняющиеся.  
\- Знаешь, Анджил… – Зак задумчиво почесал затылок. – Сдается мне, что Спайк у нас пойдет на рекорд. Ставлю сотню, что к концу октября Лазард выдвинет его кандидатуру на повышение. _  
_


End file.
